


Есть такое слово

by Artaletta



Series: Есть такое слово [1]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Жили они врозь и счастливо, а потом снова встретились...
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Series: Есть такое слово [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701556
Kudos: 6





	Есть такое слово

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для фандома Crows zero

Не то чтобы последние три года жизнь Токаджи была одним сплошным ебаным театром абсурда, но отдельные моменты все же случались. Чаще по вине непроходимого идиотизма окружающих, куда реже из-за собственных косяков, лени или упертости, а однажды — единственный, мать его, раз, но именно от этих обрывочных воспоминаний Юджи до сих пор бросало в жар — непоправимое едва не произошло из-за лишней стопки саке. Сегодня же… Сегодня все покатилось под откос из-за преодоления.

Преодоление. Хорошее, казалось бы, слово. А вот поди ж ты.

Да, Токаджи работал над собой. И работал активно, ибо наследственность в плане веса была у него, мягко говоря, херовой. А так как в Токио, где предстояло грызть гранит наук, абонемент в нормальный зал стоил чуть меньше годовой аренды за квартиру размером со шкаф, то выбор тут даже не стоял. Поэтому первое, что Юджи сделал, вселившись, это повесил в дверях перекладину и прикрутил к потолку старую боксерскую грушу. Хватило с головой. Теперь его идеальное утро начиналось с того, что энное число раз Токаджи подтягивался, отжимался, боксировал, качал пресс — в общем, въебывал до седьмого пота, чтобы не обзавестись к тридцатнику вторым подбородком и мерзким жирком на боках. Вначале эти неаппетитные образы прекрасно стимулировали, вдохновляя на подвиги. Однако вскоре бить собственные рекорды Юджи тупо надоело. Нет, тренироваться он, конечно, не бросил, но в последнее время все почему-то шло именно через него — через пресловутое преодоление.

Это осеннее утро идеальным тоже не было. Для начала Токаджи не услышал будильник и проспал. Но в расписании первой парой шла философия, по которой ему в прошлом году поставили «автомат», поэтому Юджи, никуда не торопясь, принял душ, с удовольствием подрочил и, старательно не замечая ни груши, ни турника, уселся у открытого окна с кофе и сигареткой — медитировать под накрапывающий дождь.

Асфальт под окном быстро темнел; проклятая груша, не давая полностью расслабиться, маячила на периферии зрения немым укором. Токаджи помаялся еще пару минут, выбросил окурок и в тщетной попытке отсрочить неизбежное полез в телефон — проверить почту и страничку фейсбука. Потом помыл чашку, полистал учебник по физике. Погладил рубашку и брюки. Малодушно подумал, а не разумнее ли выйти из дома вот прямо сейчас, чтобы без суеты и толчеи забрать из университетской библиотеки нужные книги. Посмотрел за окно, на дождь, который припустил сильнее, взглянул на себя в зеркало. И, скрипнув зубами, поднял с пола боксерские перчатки.

***

Обе остановки — и та, на которой Юджи выходил, приезжая в университет, и та, с которой уезжал вечерами домой — располагались одна напротив другой. К полудню дождь лил по-прежнему; Токаджи раскрыл зонт, подождал, пока автобус отъедет, подошел к «зебре» и замер: на второй остановке в гордом одиночестве сидела до тошноты знакомая сгорбленная фигура.

Юджи моргнул, не веря глазам. Идзаки, словно что-то почувствовав, поднял голову и так и не донес до губ зажатую в пальцах сигарету.

Если бы… Если бы он пошел на поводу у собственной лени, забил на тренировку и приехал на полчаса раньше — они бы с Идзаки разминулись. Если бы не несся, как идиот, к этому автобусу, а спокойно дождался следующего, если бы опоздал на десять несчастных минут — они с Идзаки не пялились бы сейчас друг на друга через неширокий проспект. Эх, мечты-мечты. Мечты и ебаное преодоление — ведь не хотел же себя сегодня заставлять, нутром чуял, что не надо! На светофоре замигал зеленый человечек, и Токаджи, вдруг осознав, что застыл прямо посреди лужи, по щиколотку в холодной воде, выругался и стиснул ручку зонта. Идзаки не отворачивался, смотрел в упор, кажется, даже не моргал, и теперь просто пройти мимо, сделать вид, что не заметил, было как-то… Ну, твою мать, а! Подумать только, он год жил без этой головной боли, остыл, почти успокоился, так нет, принесла же блондинку нелегкая! И какого хера Идзаки вообще здесь делает, на остановке перед его универом?!

— Вот это встреча, — буркнул Токаджи и, закрыв зонт, уселся рядом на сухую, к счастью, скамейку. — Что ты забыл в Токио, блонди?

Его так и тянуло повернуться, разглядеть старого школьного врага как следует, но Юджи держался и смотрел прямо перед собой, на лужи, по которым весело скакали пузыри. Кстати, выглядел Идзаки уже не так шикарно, как раньше. Шун годовой давности всегда одевался с иголочки, трясся над своей укладкой и так и светился самодовольством, особенно когда строил планы относительно блестящего будущего под крылом у Такии. Этот Идзаки казался усталым, блеклым и каким-то жалким, и дело тут было явно не в мокрых по колено старых джинсах и волосах, сосульками облепивших лицо. Хотя и в них тоже — вид промокшего Идзаки навевал те гнилые воспоминания, ворошить которые Юджи не любил.

— Привет, толстый, — Идзаки наконец-то вспомнил о тлеющей сигарете, затянулся в последний раз и, потушив ее о скамейку, щелчком отправил окурок в урну. — Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

У его ног стояла туго набитая спортивная сумка с вытертым логотипом Nike. Токаджи покосился на нее и, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул.

— Да, — Идзаки перехватил его взгляд и вдруг улыбнулся короткой злой улыбкой, на секунду превращаясь в себя прежнего, — в Рюсейкай оказалось не медом намазано, ты это хотел сказать? Ну и похер, кэп. Неправ, идиот, признаю, зато я проебал только год, а не всю оставшуюся жизнь, как кое-кто мне предрекал. Ну, а ты, мордастый? Ты ведь умотал сюда сразу после выпускного? Тоже учишься здесь?

Токаджи, который, кстати, именно это и собирался сказать — про якудза, чьи-то грандиозные планы, предсказуемо рухнувшие мечты и халявный такиевский мед, — внезапно связал воедино небрежно брошенное «тоже», место их случайной встречи и набитую вещами сумку. Связал — и сразу покрылся холодным потом.

— Идзаки, — сглотнув, выдавил он, — ты что, поступил? Сюда? Реально?!

Вот только этого ему не хватало. Твою мать, ну почему именно сюда, а?!

Впрочем, дураком-то Идзаки никогда не был и на выпускном экзамене год назад набрал баллов плюс-минус столько же, сколько и сам Токаджи. Наверняка и со вступительными в университет справился без особых проблем, да еще и конкурс стипендий выиграл, умник хренов. Но тогда в честь чего такая кислая мина и вселенская скорбь в глазах? Это ему, Токаджи, положено выть баньшей и рвать на себе волосы от открывшихся вдруг перспектив — с его-то охуенным везением они с Идзаки теперь точно будут сталкиваться в огромном универе каждый гребаный день, если не чаще!

— Поступил, — вздохнул Идзаки и, замолчав, вытряхнул из мятой пачки еще одну сигарету. Юджи машинально, не иначе как от полного расстройства чувств, потянулся за ней и опомнился лишь тогда, когда его пальцы вдруг задели чужие.

Пальцы у Идзаки были холодными. Пламя зажигалки, щелкнувшей перед носом через пару секунд — слишком ярким, глаза напротив, отразившие это пламя, слишком… Токаджи глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым и, приходя в себя, с трудом отвел взгляд.

Ладно. Ладно. Он справится, подумаешь, каких-то три года... Разные курсы и дисциплины, разные компании, а в библиотеку можно будет ходить и пореже. Привет-пока — и разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Конечно, справится.

— Но?.. — проницательно подтолкнул он, видя, что Идзаки опять замкнулся в себе и продолжать не торопится. Тот помрачнел еще сильнее, дернул плечом и нервным, категорически не понравившимся Токаджи жестом сунул зажигалку в карман.

— Но — замотался со сборами, дела разные с Ген… дома заканчивал, ну, и забыл отослать заявление на комнату в общежитии. А сейчас уже поздно, свободных мест нет.

Токаджи невольно присвистнул. Как ушлый и все просчитывающий на сто ходов вперед Идзаки мог так лохануться, было уму непостижимо. Теперь понятно, почему он такой скисший — попал блондинка, что называется, по полной программе: квартиру в Токио без поручителя не снять, а если вдруг чудо и случится, то аренда потянет столько, что не захочешь — взвоешь. Никакой стипендии не хватит. Самому Токаджи с жилплощадью тупо повезло — ему сдал квартирку кузен матери за очень умеренную сумму. А вот у Шуна такой благодетель вряд ли отыщется.

— У тебя здесь есть кто-нибудь? — на всякий случай спросил он. — Знакомые, или родственники?

Идзаки покачал головой и вдруг усмехнулся:

— Ты у меня есть, мордастый. Больше никого.

Юджи кашлянул в кулак — ну и мерзкие же у блондинки сигареты. Горло так и перехватывает.

— А Такия? Он не сможет помочь?

— Не знаю, — тон Идзаки моментально заледенел. — Не спрашивал и не собираюсь. И у родителей — тоже.

Собственно, другого ответа Токаджи почему-то и не ждал. Гордый, значит. Эх, и где была эта гордость пару лет назад?

— Понятно. Ну а делать-то что будешь, блонди?

Идзаки, щурясь на вьющийся дымок, помолчал.

— Подумаю, — наконец, бесцветно отозвался он. — Завтра начнутся пары. Поспрашиваю у однокурсников, может, кто что подскажет. А сегодня как-нибудь перекантуюсь. На вокзале переночую, не вопрос.

— Угу. — На вокзале он переночует… Кстати, о парах. Токаджи в полном раздрае взглянул на часы — до начала лекции по физике осталось три минуты, — выбросил окурок и, поднявшись, взял со скамейки мокрый зонт. — Деньги-то у тебя есть?

— На первое время хватит.

— Хорошо. Тогда, — Юджи ткнул зонтом в направлении забегаловки, расположенной на той стороне проспекта, — если не сильно торопишься на вокзал, подожди меня вон там, в «Маке». У меня сейчас сдвоенная физика, а потом я свободен. Я тоже могу… поспрашивать у своих. Вдруг… ну, ты понял, — а о том, что он только что сделал и, главное, зачем, Токаджи подумает потом. Потом, когда найдет в себе силы посмотреть правде в глаза.

Идзаки перевел нечитаемый взгляд со светящейся неоном вывески на него, и щекам сразу сделалось горячо. Токаджи едва не заскрипел зубами — его и раньше частенько накрывало, когда Идзаки вот так, исподлобья, смотрел, будто, сука, специально напрашивался на что-то нехорошее. И определиться, чего же хочется больше, в такие моменты бывало крайне сложно — или двинуть, как следует, по печени, или посильнее сжать на шее пальцы, или…

— Не слышу слов благодарности, придурок, — раскрывая зонт, свистящим шепотом выдохнул он. — А может, мне и напрягаться не надо, ведь ты свои проблемы всегда решаешь сам, а, Идзаки?

Глаза Идзаки потухли. Юджи развернулся и, мысленно кроя тупую блондинку на чем свет стоит, шагнул под дождь. Сдавленное, еле слышное за шелестом капель «спасибо» прилетело уже в спину.

***

Любимая физика в этот день прошла мимо Токаджи. Он слушал вполуха бубнеж лектора, списывал с доски какие-то формулы, на автомате решал задачи — и думал, думал, думал. И, разумеется, не о том, с кем из сокурсников станет обсуждать подселение проебавшего общагу Идзаки, нет, об этом даже мысли не возникло, нахер кому он сдался в соседях, этот идиот. А о том, во что превратится его налаженная и спокойная жизнь, если тот окажется не только в одном с Юджи универе, но и — звучало, конечно, как дикий бред — в одной квартире. Хотя понятно, во что, в сплошной геморрой и театр абсурда, с блондинкой иначе не было и не будет. Непонятно только, за какие грехи ему это наказание… Нет, а что делать-то?! Не уподобляться же Такии, не бросать же Идзаки на произвол судьбы! Он, Юджи, не такая сволочь, чтобы хладнокровно оставить человека на улице! И чем, кстати, не аргумент разделенная на двоих арендная плата?.. Правда, внутренний голос ехидно нашептывал, что у этого внезапного помешательства есть и иное объяснение, (и что Токаджи таки сволочь, которая наверняка воспользуется безвыходным положением блондинки), но Юджи его не слушал. Звонок с пары прозвучал окончательным приговором; Токаджи смел со стола учебник с тетрадью, зачем-то нащупал ключи от квартиры в заднем кармане брюк и, проклиная всех и вся, ломанулся из аудитории.

***

Идзаки культурно разулся в прихожей и, пристроив сумку в углу, огляделся. Выражение его лица Юджи сразу не понравилось.

— И это ты называешь квартирой, мордастый? Тебя кто-то обманул, это же стандартный стенной шкаф. У тебя хоть душ здесь есть? Или придется ходить к соседям?

— Я сейчас тебя урою, — доставая с антресолей свернутый в рулон футон, сквозь зубы пообещал Токаджи. — Если что-то не нравится — вали нахуй, ты знаешь, где дверь.

— Эй, я шучу, расслабься, — Идзаки, не переставая скалиться, поднял обе руки и боком протиснулся между стеной и свисающей с потолка грушей в крохотный кухонный закуток. — Серьезно, шикарная хата, а дизайн так и вообще отпад. А это что? Неужели турник? Мордастый, да ты большой поклонник домашнего фитнеса, я смотрю. Экономишь на спортзале?

— А я смотрю, ты чересчур расслабился, — Юджи впихнул ему футон и перетащил свой вплотную к стене, освобождая часть пола для второго спального места. — Значит, так, блонди: моя квартира — мои правила, это понятно?

— Это логично. Излагай.

— Курить только в окно. Экономить воду. Не гадить. Не выебываться. Будильник я ставлю на шесть. Когда я тренируюсь, а я тренируюсь каждое утро — молчать, услышу хоть один комментарий в свою сторону — вылетишь отсюда пулей. Готовить будем по очереди. Телок не водить, приспичит потрахаться — делай это где угодно, но не здесь. Если у тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия…

— Стоп, а вот это непонятно: нельзя водить сюда телок, или нельзя здесь трахаться? Ты уточни.

Токаджи застыл, переваривая услышанное. Ему показалось, или… Ведь звучало крайне двусмысленно. Идзаки, приподняв бровь, улыбался невинной улыбкой; до Юджи наконец-то дошло, что блондинка просто-напросто издевается, и вдруг остро кольнуло разочарованием. Шутник, мать его… Впрочем, он знал, на что идет. А этот словесный понос у Идзаки наверняка от облегчения, еще бы, такая глобальная проблема — и так благополучно разрешилась.

— Что я говорил насчет не выебываться? — со вздохом спросил он.

— Ты все правильно говорил, — Идзаки вдруг сделался серьезным и, бросив футон, скрестил руки на груди. — Токаджи, послушай… Мы с тобой ведь даже друзьями не были, но сегодня ты меня охуенно выручил, хотя я не до конца понимаю, почему. И я тебе благодарен. Очень благодарен. Идеального соседа из меня, наверное, не выйдет, но одно точно могу пообещать — не выебываться я постараюсь. Конечно, — тут он криво ухмыльнулся, — это будет крайне непросто, мне придется наступить на горло собственному «я», но чего не сделаешь ради мирного сосуществования. Знаешь ли, мордастый, есть такое слово — преодоление.

Ебаный театр абсурда… Юджи, не отвечая, пару секунд смотрел в наглые глаза, из которых наконец-то ушло так напрягавшее его затравленное выражение, потом отвернулся, открыл шкаф и принялся освобождать одну из полок.

Уж он-то это слово знает.

— Кстати, Токаджи, а ты храпишь?

— Храплю.

— Не страшно. Я тоже.


End file.
